fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Hilltop Keep
Description Long ago a castle stood at the top of a hill near the village of Cabrell but has since been destroyed by a mysterious Elder Dragon. Now the grounds as well as the surrounding fields and forest have become home to a variety of monsters. On top of this, a legend of the "Headless Horseman" has arisen from Cabrell due to sightings of a strange creature, a statue of a headless rider within the forest and unusual markings on the trees that resemble Xs. Layout '''Base Camp: '''Fenced off from the rest of the areas with a path leading down to Cabrell in the South. A gate into Area 1 lies in the North West whereas a path to Area 3 lies in the North East. '''Area 1: '''Here is the first part of the woods, though there's mostly bluebells rather than trees here. Quite picturesque. A gate South East leads to Base Camp, a path East leads to Area 2, further into the woods to the North West leads to Area 9, out the woods to the South West leads to Area 8. '''Area 2: '''Open plains slightly up the hill, not much here save from a few trees and a large berry bush in the centre of the area that causes the overall area shape to be a doughnut. South West leads down to Area 1, South leads down through the woods to Area 3, North leads up the hill to Area 5. '''Area 3: '''A large open field just outside the woods that part of Cabrell used to be built on. These houses have since been taken down but wooden planks can still be seen scattered around for a hunter to jump from. A gate to the West leads to Base Camp, two paths to the North East lead to Areas 2 and 4. '''Area 4: '''A long field of tall grass that has yellowed and browned. It's hard to see small monsters here. A large oak tree lies in the East. South leads to Area 3, North leads to Area 12. '''Area 5: '''The field just outside the castle itself. A small flat hill lies in the middle of the area for hunters to jump from. Sliding down a ditch in the East of the area leads all the way down to Area 12, a path up to the castle leads into Area 6, down South leads to Area 2, South West leads to Area 9. '''Area 6: '''A small room inside the castle, not much is here save from some points to gather items. Monsters don't come here. Outside leads to Area 5, further in leads to Area 7. '''Area 7: '''The main part of the castle, acts like an arena of sorts, being able to jump from each wall. The western wall however acts as the secret area. Jumping from the North wall leads to Area 11. Down stairs in the South leads to Area 6. '''Area 8: '''A palico village just outside the woods, looks out over the valley. Into the woods to the East leads to Area 1. '''Area 9: '''A part of the woods that a path used to go through, though there's no longer any use for this. The area slopes down from East to West. South leads to Area 1, East leads to Area 5, North leads to Area 10. '''Area 10: '''A thin, dense part of the woods that large monsters don't go to. A statue of a headless rider lies here. South leads to Area 9, North leads to Area 11. '''Area 11: '''A deep part of the woods with several trees either knocked over or marked with Xs. Villagers refuse to come here due to the creepy aura that surrounds this place. West leads to Area 10, East leads down to Area 12. '''Area 12: '''A large ditch within the side of the forest, it's thought that this used to be a place of burial due to the large number of bones here. Certain monsters also come to sleep here. North West leads to Area 11, South leads out the woods to Area 4. Food Chain Bottom Arzuros Seltas Velocidrome Yian Kut-Ku Middle Malfestio Phyvinte Pukei-Pukei Rathian Nargacuga Top Abiorugu Astalos Deviljho Rajang Rathalos Seltas Queen Yian Garuga Zinogre Special Chameleos Nirbalith Theme Notes * Based on a real life location * Credits to Rathalosaurus Rioreurensis for helping with certain details of the area * Credits to Spino and Dino for letting me put their monsters here Category:Areas Category:ThumbThumb